<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>20 bucks for ramish by DrunkBeanz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811202">20 bucks for ramish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkBeanz/pseuds/DrunkBeanz'>DrunkBeanz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orders &amp; Knights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Order (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Treated Seriously, Denial, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knights of Saint Christopher (The Order TV 2019), M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smut-ish, The Hermetic Order of the Blue Rose - Freeform, oblivious dorks in love, waiting for season 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,077</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkBeanz/pseuds/DrunkBeanz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The other members of the knights, as well as some of the order are betting on 'when hamish or randall will snap out of it and get together already!'...<br/>Who will win the bet! Will it be Him or will it be Her! </p><p>well who knows cuz I ain't telling XD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Orders &amp; Knights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>20 bucks for ramish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'll probably be writing randall x hamish until I run out of stupid ideas. Thanks for reading my oneshot nonsense! XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Present...</p><p> </p><p>So far Hamish Duke was having a great day, He woke up refreshed, all of his papers were graded yesterday and best of all Randall was sleeping on the couch since he stayed up with him said it was to make sure he didn't start drinking, who wouldn't fall for Randall he's adorable, funny, and a great person to be around but it wasn't only because of that it was also because Randall was there in days he remembered the bad, the days he didn't want to remember the most. Randall would sit beside him and hum a tune to help him sleep.</p><p> </p><p>In short he was beautiful, Hamish went closer to the students face and caressed the younger ones cheek with his thumb 'smooth.' Randall shifted on the couch eyes still close as he yawned "mmmh shut it Ham-ster..." He couldn't help but chuckle quietly and ask "Why should I?" Randall turned to his direction and half-heartedly opened one eye "Cause I'm still sleeping." the older shook his head in amusement "Get up you lazy ass. It's time for breakfast" Randall feigned offense on the alpha's words "I am a full functioning med-student mind you, I deserve my beauty rest."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine then I guess I'll just eat these then-" Taking out the burger take-outs he ordered last night from the fridge, heating it up on the microwave and let Randall's nose get a whiff of the greasy scent. It was clearly successful since he heard stomping from the living room, Randall lunged himself forward to the taller man tackling him as they almost fell to the floor, Randall's head was on Hamish' broad chest still half asleep the med student looked up on the alpha with a lazy smile "Thanks Ham-ilton." Taking the grub from the table he skipped out of the kitchen to the front porch.</p><p> </p><p>Hamish felt his heart stop, he gripped the table for leverage as not to fall his face had a goofy smile on it and his heart felt warm, just what is this feeling?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>3 days before...</p><p> </p><p>Jack always thought that Hamish and Randall were a bit too close with each other even before their memories were erased he felt confused, until one time he asked Lilith, "Hey Lilith I have a question." Lilith was sitting at the end of the couch proofreading her essay, not looking up to Jack she grumbled "What is it this time?" Jack sat himself down at the other end of the couch "Is it just me or is uhh- Hamish and Randall you know, a bit too 'close'." Lilith finally looked up to Jack with a smirk on her face and an eyebrow raised </p><p> </p><p>Gabrielle swooped in and spoke up, starling Jack "I thought you'd never ask." she sat in the middle of the two other wolves and begins to explain "You see one time I caught both of them being really close and I mean super close that it looked like they were gonna do it right there in front of me, I really wanted to ask them what was that about but like the good person I am I left them to do their thing, then after that I caught up to Hamish in the bar and was like 'Are you and Randall going out yet?' and his eyes went so wide it looked like he saw a ghost 'ehem- no we aren't, Randall is like a brother to me. Nothing more.' He looked like he was going to break the glass he was about to give me but I knew those two lovebirds are more important so I told him 'You should really ask him, it'd be a waste not to you know. Someone else might swoop him away from your fingertips.' and he was totally going to snap then Lilith shows up and ruins the moment."</p><p> </p><p>Lilith rolled her eye and scoffed "I did not, if I wasn't there Hamish might have thrown you out the window." Gabrielle smirked back at her "Or he would have hunted Randall down and confessed like the possessive alpha he is with him." Lilith puts down her essay as she says "He might be the alpha but He never had the balls to say it to Randall." Jack now understood the situation, how didn't he notice "I never thought those two would be that oblivious." Lilith and Gabrielle shout simultaneously "Right."</p><p> </p><p>Then suddenly Randall popped his head in the room startling them all "Jesus, Randall can you stop doing that." Randall walked up to them with a smile hands on his waist "So did I miss anything juicy while I was out?" the three of them deny his assumption, which made him confused "You guys look pretty suspicious right now. So, what's the secret." At that moment Hamish screamed outside "Randall get out here and help me with the groceries!" The younger werewolf shouted back "In a minute. so about the-" Hamish stamped to the room, grabbing Randall by the hoodie and dragged him out "You can do it later, right now you're helping ME." Randall tried to whine his way out of the older ones grip "But I still have things to ask them-" Hamish rolled his eyes "Then do it later." Randall looked at the three with narrow eyes signing "We aren't done yet." as he crossed his arms like a 5 year old kid.</p><p> </p><p>Jack slouched on the sofa in relief "Phew that was close. So you guys wanna bet on when those two are gonna get together?" Gabrielle was totally going to win "I am so in, don't cry when you lose." Lilith laughed "Bet 20 bucks that it would take 1 and half months for these guys." Gabrielle took her phone out "20 for a month." Jack crossed his arms "You guys should believe on your alpha more, 20 says within a week." </p><p> </p><p>And with that the fun starts...</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Present...</p><p> </p><p>Randall on the other hand was having a very very weird day, don't get him wrong it's usual for him to stay up with Hamish, but when he hugged him in the kitchen he felt his stomach flipping like never before so maybe he has the flu, yet he can't get the picture of a freshly woken up Hamish out of his brain. His hair was uncharacteristically messy, his face had no trace of stress whatsoever, his eyes looked like they were glowing and the light that reflected behind him, he looked simply... extraordinary, he was also warm like a fireplace and he smelled like liquor, citrus and something only Hamish has.</p><p> </p><p>He slapped his cheeks as he shouts "Geez Randall Carpio what are you thinking, sometimes even I think that your more crazy than you were before. But why is Hamish just so- I don't know! Handsome as fuck?!" Okay now Randall was absolutely confused, why the fuck did he just say that I mean yeah Hamish was handsome, funny and over-all awesome but wasn't he always not to mention he always had butterflies in his stomach when he was around but he never really thought about it before, I mean it was probably because they were close as brothers right?</p><p> </p><p>Well whatever it was it'll probably go away 'a run seems nice.' little did he know that Vera Stone was actually out that day with Alyssa Drake and they heard everything he just said aloud.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Also 3 days before...</p><p> </p><p>Vera Stone and Alyssa Drake made their way to the bar inside the blue rose both were speechless to what they have just witnessed, they were met with 3 other people chatting along the bar, Vera went inside the bar counter as Alyssa sat down next to Jack "So what are you kids up to at this time of day?" The 2 girls laughed nervously so Jack blurted out "We were discussing about Hamish and Randall's relationship." Gabrielle looked at him wide-eyed and Lilith just smacked the back of his head "Ow! What was that for?"</p><p> </p><p>Lilith just gave him a look that says 'if Hamish finds out you are so dead.' Vera just stood with her drink and Alyssa asked them "What exactly do you mean?" Gabrielle cleared his throat "We were betting on when Hamish and Randall are gonna get together. Want to join in?" and she also receives a slap on the head and a werewolf glare from Lilith. Gabrielle just rolled her eyes "Well they were gonna find out anyways. So do you want to join in?"</p><p> </p><p>Vera took a sip from her glass not looking up "20 says it'll take them 2 months." Alyssa asked back "Why 2 months?" Vera still not looking up from her drink replied with "Cause they're oblivious idiots." Jack mumbled from his drink "Well that was harsh." Vera looked at him dead in the eyes which made him feel uncomfortable "What?" The older women just rolled her eyes</p><p> </p><p>Alyssa spoke up breaking Jack and Vera's staring contest "I say 20 for 2 weeks."</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Present...</p><p> </p><p>Randall managed to bump into Hamish on the way... literally. "Woah you alright there buddy?" the man looked up to Randall, oh shit Hamish! "Hey Ham-sandwich!.. sorry bout that, here let me help." a unusual heat spread through the student's face as he gave out a hand to help the alpha up, Hamish chuckled a bit "You know its a good thing that I was the one you bumped into." Hamish eyes pointed at Randall's very naked body, the younger one blushed further but gave a sarcastic response "Well it wouldn't do if others would look at my manly features, just so embarrassing. They'd probably fall on their knees because of my beauty" </p><p> </p><p>Hamish felt a pang in his heart at the thought of someone else looking or even ruffling Randall's mess of a hair, they'd probably try to touch his skin with their disgusting hands, They might stare at his eyes for long and even kiss his lips. No! He'd never let them touch him, not a single one, no scent of another will linger in his body except 'mine.' he'll torture, hunt, and skin them alive if he had to. A low growl escaped his mouth, which worried Randall so he went with the flow of his body and before he knew it he was gripping the older ones hand, with a calm voice and a sincere expression of worry "Hey Hamish you alright there?"</p><p> </p><p>The alpha snapped out of his trance and took a good look at Randall's face, breath in and out "Yeah, yeah I'm good. Sorry I feel a little out of it." Just what was that Hamish never felt anything that extreme before, maybe he was a bit protective of Randall but that was because he was pack and he was like a little brother to him... Then if this isn't protectiveness he's feeling then what is it? Well it'll be gone soon if I just ignore it as they said out of sight and out of mind "Come on let's get you back to the den."</p><p> </p><p>"Uhm, Hamish your kinda forgetting something here." The alpha turned to see Randall's naked figure and internally gawked "Oh right. Here then." Hamish was glad that he was bringing extras today "Phew thought I had to go stark naked there." Randall was still holding his hand as he pulls him to the den. He hopes he never lets go.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Both werewolves arrive to an empty den no Jack asking question, no Gabrielle shouting and no Lilith grumbling in the corner trying to not wrestle the other two. It was completely empty which would probably do these two a world of good.</p><p> </p><p>"I am so beat right now I could probably go for a burger." Hamish chuckled at him as he made them drinks "There still some take-out on the fridge." Randall stood up and was ready to raid the fridge "Awesome, thanks again!" The alpha breathed in the air it smelled nice and cozy which calmed him down since he felt himself becoming more frustrated? He really didn't know what it is but Randall wearing his clothes, wrapped around his scent, smelling like him felt so captivating 'mine mine minemineminemine MINE!'</p><p> </p><p>Right now the younger werewolf was standing in front of the microwave thinking to himself. these clothes are actually not half bad he should ask Hamish where he bought these cause these are really soft, he pulled a chair and sat down still in front the microwave. It felt forever so he slumped down the counter arms cradling his head, he felt so sleepy right now, the clothes he was wearing smells amazing, he then nuzzles his face further and proceeded to doze off, his last thought was 'mmh Hamiiish~ hehe' like he was high or something.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha noticed that his little wolf was taking too long for his comfort and goes to the kitchen. He was met with a picture that made him blush and his pants a little tight (he didn't notice yet), he really felt the lump in his throat. He silently went around the boy who seemed to still not notice him 'he must've been tired' the back of his hand, when he felt the soft skin on his hand he felt his wolf coming out. pulling his hand away quickly he crouched to himself, what was wrong with him 'don't go please!' he saw a familiar sight in his memories, it was the day Cassie died but this time it wasn't Cassie. It was Randall...</p><p> </p><p>'No not Randall please! NO!' bared his claws 'I won't let you have him. never never nevernevernevernever.'  </p><p> </p><p>Hamish hugged him from behind tightly growling, Randall felt breathing behind his ear then he heard a growl and his eyes popped open and turned around so fast there should've been whiplash.</p><p> </p><p>Hamish was bearing his fangs yet he was just staring at him doing nothing but sniff his neck "uuuh H-hamish can you loose your grip a little." There he was the alpha still not moving from his spot so he tried to force himself out and sprinted. he turned to the right and was immediately tackled, the alpha lifted him up and ran up to the stairs so fast that even the author thought that he was flash.</p><p> </p><p>They were now on Hamish' room, on his bed, just cuddling? "Hey Hamish, wanna talk about it?" the alpha didn't respond. Randall really need him to calm down his protective wolf phase wasn't this bad before so what happened "Hamish listen to my voice okay? breath in and out." the wolf follows his lead "That's it. I need you to keep breathing slowly okay." </p><p> </p><p>After awhile Hamish finally calmed down Randall sighed "So wanna tell me what happened?" arms automatically wrapped around his waist "I- I don't know either It's just I've been frustrated the whole day." the younger wolf hummed in agreement He has been off since this morning but it all started with... his hug. Oh "Hey man, Look I'm sorry if I invaded your space this morning. Promise I won't do it again." he didn't know why he felt sad but he had to focus on Hamish right now "Come on let's go down, we can have a drink." </p><p> </p><p>With that Randall stands up not looking back at the alpha but was stopped before he could turn the knob, the young wolf found himself pinned down by the door the alpha panted "Don't go... hah... please.."  1, 2, 3, breath in  "Okay, I won't."  4, 5, 6, breath out  "really?" Hamish stared at his eyes with hope  1, 2, 3, breath in  "Yeah." a sincere smile on his face their faces inches apart  4, 5, 6, breath out  their lips meet.</p><p> </p><p>In and out - they pulled apart out of breath "That felt nice." Randall chuckled "I don't mind doing it again." The older wolf roughly kissed the younger's lips again this time they took it slow and savored the others taste, both battled for dominance as their tongues danced, exploring the other's mouth. Hamish of course won this contest of dominance, taking the lead he wraps Randall's legs around his waist and dropped him back to <strike>his</strike> their bed.</p><p> </p><p>The younger wolf was gently placed at the bed as the alpha hovered over his body kissing every inch of skin he could reach starting from his neck biting and nibbling at the muscled skin that would surely leave marks and bruises of all kinds. Large hands travelled to his nipples, circling them with his thumb then sucking at the left nipple which elicited a muffled whimper from Randall, Hamish growled...</p><p> </p><p>the rest is up to your imagination ;-)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>The next day...</p><p> </p><p>Jack and Gabrielle made their way to the den when they bumped into Lilith as well. After chatting as they made their way to the kitchen their noses scrunch up Jack asked "Why does it smell so weird here-" The question was cut off when the one and only Randall Carpio "Woah why you making weird faces." Lilith and Gabrielle's eyes went wide Jack and Randall was confused so "Why are you guys looking- Oh. OH! wow just wow." turns out that smell was from Randall but he also smells like Hamish like he really really smells like Hamish like their scents mashed up, Jack blurted out "Congrats then." Randall raised a brow "Wha-" Jack was elbowed by the two wolves next to him.</p><p> </p><p>Hamish popped in the room smiling he greeted the others with a good morning Lilith couldn't stop herself from pointing out "Hey Randall you smell pretty nice today." Hamish went to the bar counter and Randall blushed "Uh yeah its a new perfume." Lilith gave him a look and gave a shout at Hamish "Good morning perfume!" Randall blushed further as the three of them walked out, they could hear screams of 'I told you we should've showered!' </p><p> </p><p>Jack had a smug look on his face "Better pay up." Lilith slapped the 20 to his hand and walked away rolling her eyes, When she was far away Jack looked at Gabrielle as she gave him a 20 "Still up with Lilith and Nicole?" Gabrielle rolled her eyes "Duh." both were laughing as they went to the order "Those idiots are finally together. Thank gosh!" </p><p> </p><p>They might be happy about the new relationship but the others certainly won't be happy to be 20 dollars short.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it and if you'd like requests can be sent in the comments!<br/>Sorry if it ain't that good, I'll try better next time...</p><p>friends of mine @Peculiar_Wanderlust and uhh- we'll call her annie (to annoy her XD) made this with me and i know its bad so don't blame them blame me cuz I'm the one writing it XD</p><p> </p><p>Peculiar shakes me excessively: MaKe ThEsE! NoWW!<br/>me: okay okay! calm down! geez...<br/>annie looks at us and sips her drink: hmm... squints hhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... OH! well okay then.<br/>me crying in my screen: ANNIE HEllllppp meehhhhh!<br/>annie in a straight face: we suffer together so... just continue whatever that is.</p><p> </p><p>hehehehehehehehhehe annie... </p><p>OH Shi- don't kill me! I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME!     (¬_¬ )...sus...    (⊙_⊙;)...hu-...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>